


【二竹】Goodbye Romance

by directormj



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directormj/pseuds/directormj
Summary: 二竹。模特。二→相。使用前請詳閱公開說明書。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun, Ninomiya Kazunari/Takeuchi Ryoma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【二竹】Goodbye Romance

**00.**  
那孩子望著他的眼神裡飽含著許多感情。崇拜、尊敬、嚮往或者憧憬，然後是、明晃晃的，戀心。  
二宮和也在很早以前就發現了這個事實。竹內涼真的視線總是閃閃發亮得讓他睜不開眼睛。但他不會說破，恪守著前後輩相處的那條底線，就像是所有既稱職又狡猾的大人那樣。他太過明白，若是自己主動朝他伸出手的話，那孩子肯定是會毫不猶豫地緊握不放的吧。即便引導著他的前方是一片泥沼也毫無怨言。

但二宮不會愛他。  
他想，或許自己再也沒有力氣去愛上其他任何人。  
他用盡這一生所有勇氣在年少的總武線上萌生起戀慕的新芽，然後眼睜睜、一言不發地看著它逐漸枯萎。二宮想，自己大概是將本就所剩無幾的人類感情全都遺留在零四年的夏末，全部隨著在舞台上被松本緊緊攬住、哭泣著倚靠在對方肩膀上的相葉臉上不斷落下的眼淚一起蒸發在空氣裡面。

直到最後他什麼都沒有說出口——他不想、也不會說出口——而相葉雅紀自始至終，一點痕跡都未曾察覺。

只要他試著不去提及、不要想念，就不會感覺後悔。

**01.**  
渡海醫生戲份拍攝終了的時候，竹內難過得哭了出來。中途雖然一度打起精神，給予他一個力道過緊的擁抱，但一旦坐在鏡頭拍不到的地方，還是再度落下淚來。  
二宮抱著殺青的花束走到他面前，從裡頭抽出一支向日葵遞給竹內，「怎麼你們大型犬科都是喜歡哭得停不下來的類型啊。」  
聽見他的聲音，竹內先是愣了一下，胡亂地擦了擦被眼淚染得一塌糊塗的臉，然後才伸手接過，聲音輕得幾乎細不可聞，「只是想到之後就見不到二宮さん，忍不住有點低落⋯⋯」

啊、危險。二宮的大腦對他發出警告，犬系男子的耍賴手段他再熟悉不過。這個對話方向實在太過危險。  
但在他的身體來得及對於大腦指令做出任何回應以前，眼前年輕的國民男友已經抬起頭，帶著水光的眼睛彷彿容納了整片星空，絢爛得閃閃發光。他聽見仍舊帶著哭腔的竹內說，「⋯⋯我好像喜歡上二宮さん了。」  
「⋯⋯」二宮在一瞬裡不禁有些氣惱。而更加感到煩躁的是，他氣的並不是輕易地說出喜歡的竹內，而是在一時之間竟不知該作何反應的自己。  
明明是只要直接走開就好的事情，只要明確拒絕，竹內絕對是個不會死纏爛打的好孩子吧。

「啊⋯⋯肯定讓二宮さん困擾了吧。」看著尊敬的前輩臉上的神情一凜，他不自覺地再度低下了頭，死死盯著自己的鞋子，恐懼和懊悔在剎那間湧上胸口，「二宮さん一定有交往對象的吧？抱歉，這種沒神經的恐怖告白什麼的，還是請忘了吧⋯⋯」啊。好像又要哭出來了。竹內緊咬住自己的下唇，暗自希望二宮不會聽出他語氣裡的哽咽。

明明直接走開就好了。二宮的腦子裡有個聲音說。他知道那是再正確不過的作法，將人生存檔再重新選擇一百次任務支線他都該這麼做。但不知道怎麼地，二宮就是無法丟下眼前哭得連肩膀都明顯顫抖起來的竹內。  
就像是自我滿足一樣。他有些自嘲地想，對於站在那個夜裡的武道館，看著相葉哭得近乎喘不過氣、最後卻什麼都沒能做到的二十一歲的自己的小小補償。

於是在能夠阻止自己以前，二宮緩緩伸出手，掌心不輕不重地撫上他的後腦，「不要抬頭。安靜聽我說。」在感覺到竹內的身子一僵後，他補充道，盡可能讓自己聽起來不要那麼不帶情感，「因為我最討厭麻煩，所以就直接在這說明白了。大叔我呢，現在沒有固定交往的對象。但在很久以前，就把心忘在某個人身上拿不回來，可能這輩子都治不好，可能沒有辦法再好好喜歡上什麼人。——即使這樣，如果你也還是想和我交往的話，那麼就試試看吧。」

感覺到二宮挪開了手，竹內緩慢地抬起頭，深吸了一口氣，直率地望進他的眼睛裡，既誠懇又固執地說，「⋯⋯請務必。」  
年長的男人有些無奈地嘆了口氣，在嘈雜片場裡沒人注意的偏僻角落，彎身吻上他的嘴唇，毫不意外地在這個吻裡嚐到了眼淚苦澀的味道。

**02.**  
時序正式進入仲夏。

竹內因為工作的關係，必須飛去俄羅斯觀賞世界盃，每日清晨二宮起床的時候都會收到對方昨夜睡前傳來的、滿滿的訊息。二宮總是挑著自己有興趣的話題回覆，再不濟也能發張貼圖作為回應。竹內傳來的內容有時是賽果報告，有時會發來美味的異國食物，大多時候則是想到什麼說什麼。真像是活力充沛又過於自由的大型犬啊——他每每忍不住這麼想著。

說起大型犬科生物，雖然竹內暫且算是被放養到國外，但身旁這隻⋯⋯他可一週至少還是得見上兩次。  
二宮抬眼瞄向正一排排翻撿過貨架上陳列商品的相葉，後者幾乎整個上午都在反覆持續著同樣的行為，逛完一間店又換過另一間，但購物成果卻是一直維持著相同的狀態，空空如也。

「明明是難得的休假日，為什麼我還得陪你出門挑J的生日禮物啊⋯⋯」  
「因為我就只有ニノ了喔。」相葉停下動作，朝著差不多要開始抱怨起來的二宮不太成功地眨了眨眼睛，「リーダー一早就出海了，翔ちゃん還有別的工作，沒有放假。所以就只有ニノ有空啊。」  
「又在說這種不經大腦的蠢話⋯⋯」二宮毫不掩飾地翻了個白眼，卻怎麼也沒辦法忽略左胸口那微微一緊的感覺。即使跨越了將近二十年的漫長歲月，相葉雅紀這個人在不經意間隨便一句無心的話仍舊都能讓他的心臟又甜又疼到近乎窒息的地步，「吵死了。」他說，伸手揉亂對方的頭髮，看著相葉笑了起來，朝一旁躲開。

相葉和他有一搭沒一搭的聊著，大多是相葉在說話，而二宮時不時回應幾句。  
感覺到對方突如其來地安靜了下來，他再度瞥向相葉，後者似乎終於挑到了看得上眼的衣服，對著鏡子往身上比劃著，不一會兒便笑彎了眼睛，對著二宮比出一個「OK」的手勢。  
擺了擺手把相葉趕進等待結帳的排隊人潮，二宮從口袋裡拿出手機，時間剛過正午。正想著打開世界時鐘功能確認俄羅斯現在是幾點，那人的聲音就從身後傳來。

「カズさん？」

二宮有些僵硬地轉過身，正巧對上竹內那張隱藏在帽子與墨鏡底下，卻依然難掩緊張的臉。

「⋯⋯りょう。」

**03.**  
眼前的狀況讓竹內尷尬得不知該如何是好。  
在俄羅斯的工作提前結束，原本電視台是想讓他休息幾天，但竹內卻開口婉拒。早早改了機票時間飛回日本，卻在彎進離二宮家最近的百貨公司，想著該買點什麼給對方作為遲到的生日禮物時遠遠地撞見這一幕。原來東京真的能夠小得如此不可思議。

他看見二宮抬起手揉亂身旁的人的頭髮。露出他從未見過的複雜神情，寵溺裡參雜著酸澀。

竹內咬了咬下唇，看著相葉離開後決定開口喊他。轉過身來的二宮先是有些詫異，隨即又恢復成平時的表情。  
「工作提早結束了？」  
「嗯，因為想早點見到二宮さん，所以——」  
「這樣啊，」年長的男人打斷他餘下的話語，伸出手摸了摸他的頭，「真是個好孩子。」  
竹內覺得自己可能不合時宜地臉紅了，低垂著視線感受對方圓潤的手指溫柔地爬梳過頭皮，再也克制不住分離許久的滿腔思念，「真的好想你。」  
聞言以後的二宮不自覺地翹起嘴角笑了，湊近耳邊作勢要對他說些什麼。

「ニノ——」  
相葉突然響起的聲音打斷了竹內腦裡有些混亂的思緒，再抬起視線的時候二宮的手已經從自己身上挪去，彼此之間的距離也隨之拉開。  
「潤還在事務所，就不趕過來了。」他隨手揮了下握在手裡、螢幕還亮著的手機，語氣裡夾雜著難掩的失落，「我晚點再去接他。」  
二宮隨口應了一聲，隨後像是靈光一現般地扯了下身邊的竹內，「如果相葉氏不介意的話，涼真くん可以一起？」  
「巧遇？」剛還抱怨著松本的那人倒是很快地同意，眯起眼睛笑起來的時候那雙瞳孔裡滿是暖意。

**04.**  
二宮將菜單推往剛落座的竹內眼前，「想吃什麼盡量點，今天相葉さん請客。」  
相葉的視線分明在甜點頁面流連，嘴上倒是自然地接過了話題，「啊，你看、這人就是這樣——吶吶、竹內くん，ニノ在劇組的時候一定也很小氣很壞的吧？」  
突然被點名的竹內愣了下，抬起頭的時候發現在場另外兩人的眼神都直盯著自己。他咬了咬嘴唇，求救般地望向二宮。但年長的男人只是聳了聳肩膀，眼裡閃著狡黠的光芒，「涼真くん就照實說吧。」  
「⋯⋯二宮さん經常帶點心給大家，之前一起外景拍攝的時候還自費買了很貴的起司給我，是很照顧人的前輩。」  
「欸——真沒想到——」  
聽著相葉的驚呼，二宮帶著點得意地彎起唇角，「你看吧，人家都這麼說了，就只有你們這些人會把我想的很壞。」  
「嗯、可是ニノ對我來說，還是那個會在買飲料的時候纏著潤要他請客的ニノ喔。」  
「你別聽他胡說八道。」二宮只得轉過頭，故作無奈地對竹內說，「這都多久以前的事情了啊⋯⋯」  
於是竹內也隨著氣氛，忍不住跟著笑了出來。

一頓午餐下來，大多是二宮和相葉隨意地聊著什麼話題，竹內則不時接上幾句話。  
傳聞中的相葉雅紀相當怕生。在成為國民偶像之後雖有大幅進步，但顯然他仍舊更加習慣固定的交友舒適圈和熟悉的相處方式。  
竹內用眼角餘光瞄了眼時不時抿著嘴唇、垂下視線注意著手機訊息的那人，想起不知道究竟是誰說過，相葉さん這個人呢，看起來對誰都能表現得溫柔親切，但總在不知不覺之間就會劃分出對某人的偏好。

吃著餐後甜點的時候，相葉的手機終於響起收到訊息的音效。那人嘴裡還含著甜點叉便毫不掩飾地笑瞇了眼睛，只匆匆看了一眼便急忙收拾東西、站起身來，連最喜歡的巧克力蛋糕都還剩下一半。  
「先走囉。」他說，順手拿起三人份的帳單，「謝謝ニノ今天陪我買東西。還有涼真くん，下次再見。」

二宮的視線順著相葉離開的方向凝視了片刻，眼裡滿是竹內讀不懂的情緒。他又沈默了一會兒，緊接著轉向正一口口啜著玻璃杯裡的冰可樂的竹內，「所以⋯⋯今天是來找我的，沒錯吧？」  
事到如今也竹內也並沒有想要隱藏的意思，便老實而直接地回答，「嗯，想拿俄羅斯的禮物給カズさん。」  
於是二宮笑了，「那去我家。」

**05.**  
他沒有想過竹內的臉可以顯得這麼色情。

和印刷在一張張紙本上賣錢的性感完全不同，現正跪在床緣一邊為他口交、一邊將手指探向身後替自己擴張著的那孩子，染上情慾的雙眼和泛紅的臉頰不管怎麼看都既純真又糟糕得一塌糊塗。  
二宮伸手撫摸他的後頸，稍微使力將他禁錮在胯間；而竹內便像是受到鼓勵一樣，順勢把他吞得更深，直到喉口被頂得有些難受才又將對方被舔濕的勃起從嘴裡退了出來。  
「カズさん⋯⋯」他說，語氣裡滿是嗚噎般的柔軟請求。  
「嗯，我來。」他抓住竹內的上臂，從床單上拉起他的身體跨坐在自己腿上。突然拉近的距離讓後者反射性地想躲，但二宮卻毫不在意地吻上那雙才含過自己陰莖的唇瓣。

在接吻的間隙裡，二宮接續竹內方才尚未完成的動作，併攏著兩隻手指，探入軟熱的甬道內淺淺抽動。竹內討好地伸出舌頭舔舐二宮的下唇，有些難耐地扭動著腰。二宮從那雙濕潤的眼睛裡讀出渴望，便吮了下他的舌尖，往身體裡又塞進一根手指。  
竹內很快地被撩撥出甜軟的呻吟，感覺被二宮碰觸過的地方都在發燙，他只能胡亂地啃咬對方的耳廓，順從著慾望低聲求饒，「カズさん、拜託——」

於是他讓竹內躺倒，想了想又扯過枕頭塞在他的腰下。接著才伸手拿過保險套，用牙齒咬住一角、撕開包裝，低著頭替自己戴上套子後再度抬起視線，那孩子已經張著雙腿在床上等待。  
二宮剛壓上那具結實的身體，竹內就自動地將腿纏上了腰際，讓年長的男人揉捏著分開他的臀肉、將自己推插進入，一邊緩緩抽動著，同時以親吻緘封溢出唇邊的黏膩喘息。

「舒服的話就告訴我。」

二宮在這方面的經驗少得可憐，偏偏竹內卻每每表現得像是碰觸哪裡都有反應，讓前者總是無法掌握究竟該怎麼做才是正確的。他曾想和對方抱怨，但竹內卻只是眨著那雙無辜的眼睛對他說，「カズさん不管碰哪裡，全部都很舒服⋯⋯」

他分開彼此吻得濕黏的嘴唇，握著對方的大腿讓自己進得更深。竹內很快地在他的頂弄之下發出情色的呻吟，抬起雙手試圖將他抱得更緊。二宮拿他沒辦法，只能重新覆上那雙向自己索吻的唇瓣，用拇指抹掉他流到臉頰上的生理性淚水。  
「喂，不要哭啊⋯⋯」他在相貼的嘴唇之間放緩了語氣這麼說著，下身卻狠狠地擦過敏感的前列腺，逼得竹內在他的懷抱裡猛烈地顫抖起來。  
「可是，カズさん、好喜歡——」那孩子說話的時候拖著軟軟的尾音，隨後又在二宮強硬的抽插之中只能發出斷續的喘息。

竹內的身體裡又熱又緊，帶著哭腔一次次喊著身上那人的名字也撩撥得他頭皮發麻。二宮拉過竹內的手，隨著深入的頻率掌控著他，一起摩擦著對方那夾在兩人身體間，明明沒受到多少照顧卻仍舊興奮得一片濕黏的陰莖。竹內哭得像是快要融化。

「カズさん、」突然竹內像是喘不過氣一般地大口呼吸，加快了速度胡亂地套弄著自己，「想要射——」  
於是二宮側過臉去吻了吻他的臉頰，「嗯，一起⋯⋯」

最後二宮在竹內痙攣著高潮的身體裡悶哼著射了出來。他們又維持了一下汗涔涔地相擁著的姿勢，然後二宮才緩慢地將自己退了出來，隨手把灌滿體液的保險套打結、丟進房間角落的垃圾桶裡。  
抽過幾張紙巾替竹內擦去腹肌上噴濺的精液，隨後那孩子便因為時差和耗費體力的性愛而顯得昏昏欲睡。二宮看著竹內將身體在薄毯裡裹緊，忍不住揉了揉他汗濕的頭髮，「睡一下。」

竹內不一會兒便在柔軟的床單裡發出平穩的呼吸聲，二宮下了床將半掩的窗簾拉緊、阻隔即將落山的陽光，從桌上拿起自剛剛開始未讀訊息通知就跳個不停的手機。

**06.**  
第一次的時候，從沒和男人做過的二宮覺得情況糟糕到無以復加。

在竹內飛往俄羅斯前不久，以餞行和提前慶生為由，和二宮在家中開了一個小小的酒會。一開始二宮還覺得麻煩，但看著竹內興致高昂的模樣卻又忍不住失笑，任由他去。  
最後不知是誰先主動的，等到回過神來的時候，喝得有些醉的兩人正緊貼在一起、濕漉漉地接吻著。竹內將他壓在沙發上，莫名地停頓下來的動作讓二宮有些疑惑，張開眼睛便看見那張臉上浮現的神情，既緊張又期待，還帶著一些不知所措。  
於是他伸手向下探去，隔著布料握住竹內已然勃發的慾望，「你頂到我了。」見對方害臊得耳朵發燙，二宮藉著酒意決定再逗逗他，「那麼，涼真くん是想上我，還是想被我操？」  
竹內被他的問題問得突然害羞起來，只能咬著下唇良久，最後才從嘴裡小聲地吐出一句，「都想。」  
得到答案以後二宮笑了，手指探進衣服下擺捏了他精實的腰，讓竹內沒能忍住猛地湧到嘴邊的驚喘，「大叔可經不起年輕人折騰，」他說，拍了拍竹內的上臂示意他從自己身上起來，「所以是我上你。」

帶領著竹內進入臥房，後者脫了衣服便坐在床單上，看著褪下褲子後跟著爬上來的二宮，嘴邊噙著一抹在對方看起來不知該說是天真還是傻的笑容。二宮將他按倒在床上，俯下身要去吻他的時候聽見竹內輕聲開口，「⋯⋯二宮さん家裡、有能潤滑的東西嗎？」

二宮思考片刻，光著腳走到浴室，隨手抓了罐乳液回來遞給竹內，又從櫃子裡翻出一個未拆封的保險套。他若有所思地撕開套子戴上，轉過身就看見竹內背對著他跪趴在床上，沾滿乳液的手指在身後進出著擴張。  
他傾身向前去親吻竹內汗濕的背脊，幾乎讓那孩子在他的手指底下發顫。竹內又在自己身體裡抽動了幾下，隨即艱難地回過頭，酒精和慾望、甚至二宮的呼吸都狠狠灼燒著理智，逼得他只能朝那人打開雙腿，放低姿態出聲哀求，「二宮さん⋯⋯可以了⋯⋯」

二宮從他身後插入，剛推進前端就被竹內絞緊到幾乎動彈不得的程度，僅僅只是稍微使力都能感覺到他疼得發抖。  
「⋯⋯太緊了。」他揉捏著竹內的腰際想讓他放鬆下來，然後又動了動，試圖再埋得更深一些，卻怎麼也沒料到竹內只以一聲哽在喉嚨裡的泣音作為回應。  
「涼真？」二宮讓自己退了出來，扯著竹內將他翻過身，不由分說地拉開那孩子企圖遮擋著眼睛的手臂。  
在看見他的眼淚的時候，二宮嚇了一跳，覺得體內剩餘的酒意在一瞬間全都如潮水般退去。

「二宮さん、對不起，我——」竹內看起來過於慌亂，偏過頭躲著他的視線，淚水沿著眼角流進汗濕的髮際。而二宮甚至無法理解他需要道歉的原因。  
「閉嘴。」他說，脫下身上僅剩的T恤扔在床腳，又伸手去扯竹內，「過來。再哭下去你要弄髒我的床了。」  
聞言以後的竹內有些緊張地起身，隨後卻意外地被二宮溫暖地抱了個滿懷。  
「有沒有弄傷你？」  
他聽見年長的男人在耳邊放輕了語調，一下子又沒能忍住湧了上來的眼淚。

最後二宮將竹內拖進浴室裡，即使對方再三保證沒有受傷，他還是軟硬兼施地強迫那孩子趴在磁磚牆上、雙手分開臀肉，直到他將手指探進那泛紅的入口確認確實沒有流血，才肯罷休。

「カズさん⋯⋯」  
二宮在暖熱的水聲和霧氣裡聽見他的聲音，同時注意到竹內改了稱呼，小心翼翼地、像是某種試探。  
「嗯。」他隨口應了聲，將手裡的沐浴乳遞了過去。竹內伸手接過，但卻只是把罐子握在手裡，目光直盯著他瞧。於是二宮沈默著將身上的泡沫沖洗乾淨，關上開關之後才又再度開口，「怎麼？」  
竹內仍舊沒有回答。二宮抬起視線就看見那張臉上又再度寫滿熱切的期待。  
「不做了。」他用手背抹掉從頭髮上落下來、開始流進眼睛裡的熱水，心裡叨念著這孩子怎麼就是學不了教訓呢。  
「可是⋯⋯」竹內還站在原地，渾身濕淋淋的，像條侷促不安的大狗。  
「不行。」二宮抬起手捏了下他的臉頰，沒有放輕力道，讓他忍不住吃痛地皺起眉頭，「我累了。」  
「那，我來。」竹內順勢握住二宮還停留在自己臉上的手，張開嘴唇將對方的手指含進嘴裡。

而這一次二宮沒有拒絕。

於是竹內紅著臉、緊盯著他的眼睛，在他默許的注視之下，緩緩朝二宮的腿間跪了下去。

**07.**  
竹內獨自在二宮的床上醒過來的時候，窗外的天色已經完全暗了下來。他從床邊撿起不久前脫下的衣服重新套上，拿過手機一看，卻發現不過才經過幾個小時而已。

「カズさん？」二宮和他的遊戲機都不在房間裡。竹內揉著因為剛醒過來而有些朦朧的眼睛，朝著開著燈的客廳走去。  
二宮看起來像是簡單地沖過澡，半乾的頭髮亂糟糟的，身上套著乾淨的衣服，正專注地讀著什麼。聽見身後傳來的響動，他抬起眼睛看著了一下直盯著他瞧的竹內，隨即又將注意力放回手裡的幾頁資料上頭。

「如果カズさん要工作的話，那我還是回去好了⋯⋯」  
「才剛回國，明天還沒安排工作吧？」二宮翻動手裡的紙本，發出聲響，「留下來。我等等就好。晚餐可以直接叫外送。」  
竹內站在原地，看著二宮低垂著視線的側臉，明明應該是要感到溫暖的時候，可他不知怎麼地，腦中不合時宜地回想起的，卻是稍早的那個午後，對方直直地望向另外一人的複雜眼神。  
二宮又翻過一張紙頁，上頭一行行印著松本對於半年後即將到來的二十週年演唱會的一些想法。早些時候急於收集大家的回饋的松本總監讓經紀人親自送上門來的，現在只有成員的群組裡也正就著這個主題討論個不停。他拿起手機，回覆了一段自己的評論。  
竹內仍舊沒有移動腳步，這讓二宮感到有些奇怪，「りょう，過來。」他拍了拍沙發空位，直到對方乖順地在身旁坐下，才又重新投入簡單的線上會議之中。那孩子還在盯著他瞧——即使只是眼角餘光，二宮都能感受到竹內過於炙熱的視線，於是他又問，「怎麼了？」  
「⋯⋯」竹內猶豫著開口，深怕觸碰二宮的逆鱗，卻又怎麼樣都不計代價地想要得到答案，「那個，カズさん、對於相葉さん⋯⋯」  
出乎他的預料以外，二宮幾乎是想也不想地回答，甚至沒有從手機視窗上移開視線，語氣平靜，「⋯⋯嗯，最喜歡了。」  
是自己逼得竹內不得不開口發出這樣的疑問的。二宮想著，也順勢讓他又一次正視著那顯而易見的刺眼事實，即使僅僅只是想起來都能覺得疼痛。  
他不想對那孩子說謊。

而竹內涼真只覺得耳邊一陣轟鳴。  
二宮能做到溫柔體貼，給予擁抱和親吻，讓他幾乎產生被愛著的錯覺。  
但那人卻從不開口說喜歡和愛。

他在一時之間沒能接話，彷彿肺臟裡的空氣在瞬間被抽乾一樣，光是呼吸都得用盡全身力氣。  
二宮在異樣的靜默裡抬起頭，望向那張好像隨時就要哭出來的臉，不禁還是感到有點愧疚。想要碰觸他的手在空中抬起，遲疑了片刻又重新落下，「抱歉⋯⋯如果讓你感到痛苦的話，我們可以——」  
「不要。」竹內搶在他說完之前打斷話語，然後又沈默了許久。最後才將自己蹭進對方的懷裡，逃避似地說道，「⋯⋯我想去看カズさん的演唱會。」  
年長的男人伸手揉了揉他的頭髮，「嗯，那弄好之後再跟你說。」他的手掌緩慢地下滑，竹內便閉上眼睛，用臉頰去蹭那溫熱的掌心，他聽見二宮的聲音在耳畔響了起來，「吶、我說啊，再更加任性一些也是沒有關係的。」

**08.**  
他總是作著相同的夢。  
內容一成不變地都是曾經交往過的人們，他們牽手、親吻、做愛、或許爭吵、再重新和好、然後分開。他記不起也看不清那些人模糊的樣貌。但這些支離破碎的夢境碎片最後總會匯聚成為同樣一個結局——  
相葉雅紀歪著頭，明明是認真的眼神卻顯得一臉無辜，那張總是翹著唇角的嘴無聲地幾次開闔。但二宮卻能清晰地聽見他這麼對他說。  
「可是カズ最喜歡的人，難道不是一直都是我嗎？」

二宮和也自睡夢中猛然驚醒。  
還只是清晨，身邊的竹內抱著枕頭佔據著床的一側，陽光透過玻璃和半掩的窗簾照進房間裡，在那麥色的光裸後背上打出一片斑駁的光影。二宮瞪著不太熟悉的天花板好一段時間，才想起自己昨天在竹內家過夜。  
關於相葉的話題，自從上次那孩子轉移話題般地結束之後他們就未曾再觸及過。竹內不再過問，他也就不曾提起。  
二宮知道他只是在逃避，而他自己又何嘗不是，兩個人都同病相憐。他發現夢見相葉雅紀說著本人從來沒有說過的話語的頻率變得比以往高上許多。

「りょう，起床了。」他側過身，伸手去推了推仍在沈睡的那人，「今天有工作不是嗎。」  
「嗯⋯⋯」但那孩子只是翻過身，順勢將二宮整個人牢牢擁進懷裡。  
「不要撒嬌，該起來了。」  
「カズさん，親親⋯⋯」竹內的腦袋往他身上蹭了蹭，發出像是夢囈的低語。  
而他拿這孩子一點辦法都沒有。

二宮依言吻了他的唇角，但竹內仍舊耍賴似地緊抱著他不放，絲毫沒有要醒來的跡象。  
「真的要遲到了喔。」  
「⋯⋯不想起床。」竹內的聲音聽起來有些挫敗，手上環抱著二宮地力道又收緊了一點，「宣傳期會有好一陣子忙得見不到カズさん。」  
「之後不是還要來錄運動會嗎？」他又親了親他的額頭，「到時再一起吃飯吧。」  
「真的？」那孩子聞言以後猛地抬起頭，看起來連眼睛都在發亮，「一言為定？」  
二宮笑著將竹內睡亂的頭髮又揉得更亂一些，「一言為定。」

接下來的一段時間，電影宣傳和雜誌拍攝之類的工作確實是讓竹內忙得連見上一面的空閒都沒有。  
在富士電視台後台再見到那孩子的時候，對方的神情彷彿是和飼主闊別已久後再次相見的大型犬。

「二宮さん，好久不見。」  
即使如此，在其他團員都在場的情況下，竹內還是咬了下嘴唇，硬生生地選擇了普通的稱呼。  
可二宮卻沒能忽略那雙眼睛裡閃動的雀躍。於是他在通往攝影棚的路上若無其事地陪著竹內走了一段，趁著沒人注意的時候迅速地握了一下他的手，隨後又很快地放開。  
竹內尚未能從震驚的餘韻裡回過神來，只能呆楞地望著二宮的背影，那人正快步追趕上走在前頭的相葉。明明看不見臉，他卻能知道對方肯定是正翹著嘴角笑著的。感覺臉上的溫度從頰上一路延燒到耳後，他猜想自己一定、絕對是臉紅了。

相安無事地度過錄影期間，結束之後二宮在通道裡等他。竹內急急忙忙地朝他走來，說話之前先抓住了他的手腕，一臉為難。  
「怎麼了？」  
「對不起、カズさん⋯⋯」那孩子滿懷歉意地望著他，「劇組突然約了要去吃飯，我不想拒絕⋯⋯之後再去你家，可以嗎？」  
二宮看了下時間，其實已經很晚了，連錄兩集的睏倦感也於這時漸漸在身體裡清晰起來。  
「你啊，吃飽就快點回家休息吧。」他停頓了片刻，想了想又補充一句，「工作了一整天，我也已經很累了，只想快點回家打遊戲。」  
「可是⋯⋯」  
「沒有可是。早點回去休息。」  
「カズさん好溫柔。」竹內彎身，將額頭輕輕靠在二宮的肩膀上，形成一個曖昧的姿勢，「我好想你。」  
「⋯⋯我知道。」二宮將自己的手從竹內的掌握裡抽了出來，自然而然地拍了拍對方寬闊的後背。  
「那晚點可以打給カズさん嗎？」  
「不要撒嬌。」拉開與竹內的距離，他板起臉孔直視著那雙總是可以隨著自己一點小小的動作而起伏情緒、在瞬間裡染上不安的眼睛，「可以。」  
竹內再次將身體靠了過去，臉在他的頸窩蹭了幾下，開口的時候語氣裡滿是期待，「那我可以⋯⋯」  
「不要得寸進尺。」於是二宮捏了他的鼻子，沒有放輕力道。

約定沒有成行，二宮和那孩子道過晚安之後獨自走在通往停車場的走道裡，腦裡安排著突然閒下來的空檔該如何打發。翌日一早還有工作，大概只能洗過澡後開罐啤酒、再刷一下活動積分，就該是上床睡覺的時間了。

「ニノ、」  
是相葉。那人說著話的同時，從身後趕上來抓住二宮的手，使得他有些不解地停下腳步、然後回頭。  
「怎麼了？」  
於是相葉鬆開他，有些侷促地飄移著眼神，最後才像是下定決心般地直視著二宮的眼睛，「有些話，以我的立場，不知道該不該說⋯⋯」  
「那就是不該說啊，相葉氏。」他不自覺地雙手抱胸，彷彿對於對方接下來要提及的話題帶著防衛心態，但看著那雙狗狗般濕潤的眼睛又不禁還是感到心軟，「⋯⋯你想說的話就快，J在等你了。今晚又去他那過夜？」說著他往走廊尾端偏了偏頭。  
相葉順著他的視線望了過去，松本正站在牆邊，低著頭滑動手機，像是在確認一些工作上的細節。他忽略二宮對於私領域的嘲諷，鬆開了捏著他衣袖的手，「那孩子——竹內——喜歡你喜歡得太明顯了，在人來人往的公共場合拉拉扯扯什麼的，ニノ、還是收斂點吧。」  
「要是我說和涼真くん又沒什麼，相葉氏會相信嗎？」他的表情似笑非笑，看來並不打算正面回應對方的擔憂，「倒是你們——才是該小心點吧。要是被記者什麼的抓到，可不是事務所扒了你們的皮這麼簡單就能解決的事情。」  
「⋯⋯好了，潤在等我了。」相葉咬了下嘴唇，看來欲言又止地沈默了片刻，但最後他只是對他說，「下次見，ニノ。」

二宮看著相葉離開的背影。他才剛一走近，松本就勾著唇角、伸出手替他理了理頭頂上亂翹的髮絲，而前者馬上便也低下頭笑了起來。兩個人交談著的身影消失在轉角。  
於是二宮在原地又站了一下，然後才翻出手機，鍵入一段訊息。

「想要見你。」

簡單的訊息在短短幾秒之內顯示成已讀的狀態。二宮眨了眨眼睛，竹內的回覆便從對話視窗上浮現出來。

「カズさん在哪裡？現在過去找你。」

**09.  
** 當二宮將竹內按倒在對方客廳的沙發上時，不禁想著自己究竟是從什麼時候開始變得如此軟弱。他並沒有被相葉的話語激怒，也早已過了會因為那兩人毫不掩飾的、過於靠近的距離感，或是不自覺間流露的親暱而感到惱火的年紀——但卻仍舊在目睹那本該習以為常的畫面後猛然發覺，他實在是太寂寞了。  
寂寞到急需什麼人的體溫、用以填補內心空洞的地步。

只用唾液作為潤滑遠遠不夠。二宮僅僅只是推進前端就聽見竹內在他身下倒抽了一口氣，可能是因為疼痛、興奮，或者其他一些他並不能夠明白的、無以名狀的原因。他俯下身吻住對方那張正大口呼吸著的嘴，連同對方被強硬地完全進入時的驚喘一同吞進自己嘴裡。

「カズさん、太大了⋯⋯」竹內呻吟的聲音裡染上哭腔，修剪平整的指甲隔著衣料摳進二宮的肩胛。  
「放鬆⋯⋯」二宮被他絞得發疼，蹙緊眉頭頂弄著不斷緊縮的內壁。他不清楚竹內是否能從這樣的性愛裡得到任何快感，那人嘴裡喊著疼，推拒般地說著不行、不要了，哭喘著他的名字求饒，雙腿卻在腰上將他纏得更緊。  
他不知道到底該拿這孩子怎麼辦才好。也不明白究竟該把自己對於相葉那無可安放的感情歸往何處才對。

於是二宮唇舌並用地舔吻過他汗濕的頸側，不知是為了安撫對方還是他自己。輕輕地含住竹內動脈上方的一小塊皮膚，接著緩緩鬆開。他將雙手撐在竹內身側，在兩人之間拉開一點距離，藉此能夠直視著他的泛紅的臉。  
「可以留下痕跡嗎？」  
「咦、」二宮吐出的問句尾音拍擊著竹內的耳膜，他眨了眨眼睛。眼前的二宮還在無聲地等待著，竹內聽見自己並沒有帶著多少遲疑地說，「⋯⋯好。」  
在二宮重新俯下身去親吻他的耳廓以前，竹內看見那張臉上堆出一個支離破碎的笑容。他抬起雙手環住那人的肩膀，用力得幾乎讓彼此感覺到疼痛。

「最喜歡你。」然後他說。  
而作為給予竹內的回應，二宮在他肩上吮咬著留下一圈明顯的牙印。

**10.**  
入秋前二宮和竹內見上幾次，偶爾遇到難得重合的休假日時那孩子會過來留宿。他會下廚、替自己煮頓簡單的午餐，或是待在沙發上看著二宮打一下午的遊戲、除此之外什麼也不做，晚餐總是懶惰地用外賣打發，睡前糾纏著做愛。

但更多時候，忙碌的國民男友只能在視訊裡見到同樣被各種工作糾纏的國民偶像。不能見面的日子裡他總是覺得自己寂寞得不得了。

「好想、好想カズさん——」  
那孩子拖長著尾音對他撒嬌。二宮隔著螢幕也能看見棉質T恤領口下正開始消退的吻痕若隱若現。他沒有過問竹內為何默許自己這近乎胡來的行為。難道不會影響工作嗎？好些次幾乎要這麼說出口，但最後卻只是在瀕臨穿起衣服也絕對無法妥善遮掩的越界邊緣留下星點一樣的深淺痕跡。  
他並沒有想要將竹內拴在身邊的意思，卻無法停止在對方身上印下記號，每每冷靜下來之後回想起來都會意識到自己彷彿過於病態。但切實地擁有著什麼人，被毫不保留地深愛著的感覺太過美好，讓他無法抽身。

「想要見你。」竹內換了個姿勢側躺在床上，眼裡滿是濕潤的渴望。  
二宮想了想，翻開手機行事曆確認接下來幾天的日程，「最近幾天還是很忙⋯⋯」螢幕裡的竹內表情在瞬間垮了下來，讓他不禁失笑，然後又說，「後天整天只有在事務所的行程，雖然可能會有點晚，但結束之後再一起吃飯？」  
竹內在另一頭低垂著視線安靜了片刻，二宮猜想他大概是在確認工作，「我隔天放假。」最後竹內說，無法掩飾唇邊的笑意，「那就一言為定？」  
「有想去的店再傳訊息給我。」像是被對方的興奮感染，二宮忍不住也感覺期待起來，「一言為定。」

**11.**  
每當季節開始交替，相葉的身體狀況就會因為壓力或是其他因素突然變得非常糟糕。明明只是普通的乾爽秋日，氣溫也並沒有驟降得特別低，那人卻患上了嚴重的感冒。

排練的時候他來得很遲，半張臉藏在口罩後面，看起來整個人都病懨懨的。除了在舞步需要溝通的部分之外，幾乎不曾開口說話。  
一個段落結束之後迎來是短暫的休息時間，相葉枕著自己的手臂趴在桌面上假寐，身上披著松本不久前才脫下的連帽外套——明明是整個夏天裡都在抱怨練舞室空調溫度太低的人，現在卻願意只穿著一件短袖就站在冷氣房裡開會。

自從那日在電視台的對話以來，二宮便覺得和相葉之間變得有些微妙。  
尾音剛落他就開始覺得後悔；再次見面時相葉也一如往常地笑著和自己打招呼，彷彿一切都沒有發生過。但二宮深知對方那笨拙得毫無心機的形象終究只是鏡頭前的設定，私底下的相葉雅紀真要逞強起來能夠做到比任何人都更加倔強。在後輩們酒後的起哄之下接吻、以及事後近乎口無遮攔的節目效果是一回事，可二宮比誰都清楚，一直以來這人究竟有多麼痛恨和松本的關係被拿來作為談笑。

或許是連身為竹馬的自己都不能輕易碰觸的底線。他也確實說得過分了點。  
二宮找不到正確的時間點道歉，時日一久則累積成為單方面的尷尬。

他坐在相葉的對角，目不轉睛地盯著對方蓋過頭的帽兜底下露出幾綹栗色髮絲。  
「還好嗎？」櫻井在經過身邊的時候順手揉了揉相葉，那人先是安靜了一會兒、毫無動靜，然後才掙扎著抬起頭，張著嘴說了什麼，聲音很輕，二宮沒能完全聽清。他只看見櫻井試探地將手背貼上對方的額頭，隨後眉頭便皺了起來，「我去叫松潤。」  
相葉的目光先是追著櫻井的背影凝視了片刻，隨後又有些沮喪重新將臉埋進自己的臂彎裡。

「感冒藥呢？」  
不知什麼時候繞過桌子來到身旁的二宮的聲音傳進耳裡，相葉頭也不抬地指了指自己的隨身背包。  
在相葉包裡拿出藥袋，和扭開瓶蓋的瓶裝水一併被送至那人眼前，「把藥吃了。」二宮伸手摸上正側過臉盯著自己的動作而露出的額頭，毫不意外地感覺到溫度燙得嚇人，「別那麼逞強。」監視著相葉將藥包裡的藥錠全數配著涼水嚥下，他又問，「退熱貼呢？還是J那邊有帶？」  
「⋯⋯根本不用特地把潤叫過來啊。」相葉抱怨，在旁人聽來幾乎有些不知好歹，「為了這種事情打擾他工作⋯⋯」  
「看看你，都病得快死了。再說了——」二宮忍不住冷哼，意識到的時候好不容易才硬是把已經浮到嘴邊的剩下半句話給吞回喉嚨裡——松本潤可是願意打斷會議，只為了特地提醒相葉舞步方向相反了的男人。而這件事情相葉本人也是前前後後公開說了好幾回。  
「什麼？」  
「沒事。」他將被緊握著蹂躪的水瓶從對方手裡搶救下來，也讓相葉為此抬起視線直視著他的眼睛，二宮猶豫了片刻，還是決定開口，「欸，相葉氏，我說上次⋯⋯」  
「嗯？」  
「雅紀。」松本的聲音讓二宮反射動作般地閉上嘴，轉過頭便看見那人手裡拿著退熱貼紙盒走近，還不忘先喊停網飛紀錄片仍在拍攝的攝影鏡頭。他欠身讓出相葉身邊的位置，看著後者整個人縮在椅子上面，乖順地接受松本在他的額頭敷上白色貼布。  
「真的不舒服的話，今天就先回去吧？」松本的手指順了順相葉汗濕的瀏海，帶著一點所有人都習以為常的過度親暱，「這種狀態下也沒辦法真的記住什麼東西吧。」  
「沒事的啦。」相葉說，抬手握住對方轉而貼上自己臉頰的手，「因為有我專屬的松本小藥箱在啊。」  
「你喔⋯⋯。」

二宮轉身離開，不去聽清笑出聲音的相葉突然湊近松本臉側的耳語。

即使吃過感冒藥，相葉的溫度還是一直降不下來，甚至雪上加霜地因為副作用而整個人變得睏倦起來。硬撐著理智與身體，強迫著讓自己跟上進度的模樣讓人僅僅只是旁觀都覺得難受。

作為晚餐的外賣拉麵一口都沒有動過，其他幾人見狀後終於像是再也無法忍受一樣地勒令他早退，相葉也不再多做掙扎。自知身體狀況已不是允許開車的程度，傳了訊息給經紀人後便開始乖順地將東西收拾進包裡。  
「都這麼大的人了，還不會好好照顧自己。」二宮說不清胸口那份無以名狀的翻滾情緒正體為何，明明是想要關心他的，出口的語句卻怎麼樣都像是斥責。  
相葉發出模糊不清的單音，拉開了門。  
「保重身體。」而後他聽見松本說。  
二宮突然想要發笑。明明只要是這樣一句輕巧的話就行了。

**12.**  
塞在夜間東京街頭的車陣裡，二宮有些煩躁地發現自己仍舊放心不下抱病的相葉。傳給他的訊息一直沒有回應，也尚未顯示為已讀。  
究竟是已經睡了，還是根本還沒到家？  
一瞬間裡腦海閃過詢問松本的念頭，隨即又覺得荒謬——那人有很大機率還沒離開事務所；再說了，自己要用什麼立場去關心這件事？  
二宮放下依然毫無動靜的手機，搖了搖頭，決定在下一個路口迴轉。

到達的時候，送相葉回家的經紀人正巧要走，於是便替他開了門。  
「他剛剛才睡著。」高個子的男人輕聲說，一邊從沙發上拿起自己的外套，在大門關上之前又補充道，「松本さん說公司那邊結束了就過來，如果有什麼事再直接跟他說就好。」  
二宮微微點了點頭，算是回應。

他已經有好一陣子沒來過相葉的房子，但大抵依然記得方向，熟門熟路地將剛才順路從便利商店買來的運動飲料放進廚房冰箱。  
向陽的窗台上放著幾盆香料植物，看起來有一陣子缺乏照料，顯得有些奄奄一息。二宮能夠輕易想像出是怎麼回事，肯定是松本一時興起種下的——那人有陣子異常沈迷於盆栽植物——卻因為演唱會準備工作過於忙碌而忘記關注；至於相葉，或許從沒有記得過。他搖搖頭，順手用玻璃杯盛裝清水，澆濕土壤。

二宮並沒有觀察團員家中擺設的嗜好，但仍舊不禁在能夠阻止自己以前，大腦便擅自理解到太多細節。  
比如說路過餐桌的時候注意到椅背上披著的那件白色帽T——雖說這兩人共穿衣服早已不是什麼新聞，但他能肯定這絕對是松本幾個星期前才穿過的那件。

這間屋子裡的一切模樣，都正巧維持著松本和相葉各自喜歡的微妙平衡。

臥室的房門半掩。二宮推門而入，打定主意只要確認相葉沒事就直接離開。  
加濕器運轉著發出細微的聲響，空氣裡能嗅見淡淡的舒眠精油的味道。夜晚的光線透過窗簾縫隙照了進來。  
他眨眨眼睛，適應昏暗的房間之後看見床頭上松本戴慣的飾品隨意擱置著，旁邊則是拆了紙盒封膜的半盒保險套。事到如今，二宮並沒有感覺多少尷尬，只是終於開始感受到一些窺視他人隱私的微妙罪惡感。

整個人陷在加大雙人床的柔軟床墊裡，相葉正裹著厚厚的被子沉睡著。

那人打從初識的少年時期睡相就一直不怎麼好。二宮盯著顯然是在對方翻身的過程裡從額上掉落下來的冰枕，默默地想著。從床單上撿起後隨手替他敷回額上，手指碰觸著微涼的汗濕皮膚，沒料到卻弄醒了退了燒卻仍舊迷迷糊糊的病號——他幾乎沒有張開眼睛，只是從被子裡伸出手抓住正站在床邊那人的衣角。  
二宮聽見他用著自己從沒聽過的柔軟語氣說，「まっちゃん、不要走⋯⋯」

他從來沒有看見過這種模樣的相葉雅紀。

喜歡是一回事。二宮清楚自己沒有辦法和相葉交往，他絕對接受不了這個人的各種壞習慣：犬系，戶外派，任性，倔強，過於自由，難以捉摸，接觸飢渴症狀——他無法像松本那樣愛得毫無底線可言。  
相葉雅紀從來都不是他的太陽。二宮也沒能像是將自己比喻成向日葵的松本一樣，說著「只要和他在一起就很開心」這種話，對於相葉的喜歡總是表現得直言不諱。  
——但他的世界卻總還是忍不住圍繞著這個人打轉。

二宮依照相葉的要求留下，即便他甚至不知道自己為什麼要這麼做。他從包裡拿出遊戲機，靠著床緣在地板上找了個相對舒服的姿勢，按開電源、等待讀檔，細心地將音量調到最低。在昏暗的房裡，耳邊響著的是相葉因為鼻塞而顯得不甚順暢的呼吸聲。

時間不知經過了多久，他終於聽見大門解鎖後被推開的聲響，然後是趿著拖鞋的腳步聲經過走廊、繞進廚房。  
二宮從螢幕裡抬起頭時，正好對上剛進門的松本有些驚愕的視線。他瞄了二宮一眼，張了下嘴唇，最後卻有沒說話。  
「幫你照顧男朋友，好歹道一下謝吧。」二宮說著企圖和緩氣氛的話語，但眼前的松本卻依然不為所動。他撇下唇角，決定不再自討沒趣，將手裡的遊戲存檔後便關閉螢幕，從地板上站起身來，「燒差不多都退了，應該睡一覺就好。買了運動飲料放在冰箱，記得給我錢。」

松本仍舊沒有開口多說什麼，只是靜靜地看著他收拾，將東西塞進包裡。二宮幾乎被他盯得頭皮發麻。  
這麼多年，他還是一點都不能習慣松本那過於複雜的眼神。

「カズ。」隨著要離開的二宮走到門邊，最後松本咬了下嘴唇後開口——他很少這麼喊他，這讓二宮感覺有股莫名的不適沿著脊椎爬行，「謝謝你照顧雅紀。但是，下次不要再這麼做了。」  
「⋯⋯你真該看看自己現在的表情。」即使時機不太對，但二宮卻還是忍不住想笑。一向以克己的完美形象示人的自家末子，卻總在碰上扯到相葉雅紀的事情時就沒辦法好好控制情緒。而這樣的松本讓二宮突然覺得自己可悲得荒謬。他用力地眨了眨眼睛。

可松本終究還是那個貼心的弟弟。  
當二宮在玄關邊穿妥了鞋，轉身要從衣帽架上拿起進門時掛上的外套，卻看見對方已替他取下，朝著自己遞了過來。  
「ニノ。」  
再開口的時候松本換回普通稱呼，而二宮正忙著將手穿進刷著毛絨的衣袖裡，只是漫不經心地哼了一聲，示意自己在聽。於是松本便不顧後果地繼續說了下去。  
「這一次是真心的？」  
「什麼？」  
「那孩子。」  
「⋯⋯相葉氏也真是的，不要隨便亂傳八卦啊。」  
「都這麼大的人了，要是再受傷的話，可能就不能輕易痊癒了。」

他們其實並不特別關心彼此的感情生活，有了交往對象、分分合合也不需特別向團員報備。對於其他人這十多年來的寬容、不時替兩人打圓場，松本和相葉總是覺得感激。  
至於二宮——松本記得雜誌前前後後跟拍了幾回，甚至有次自己分別送給團員的衣服，屬於二宮的那件最後還穿到當時交往的女孩子身上。可最終的最終這所有的一切卻都仍舊只是無疾而終。  
松本一直以來都是個聰明的人，很早以前就從二宮的眼神裡看出原因和端倪。但只能閉緊嘴唇，保守著二宮和也那其實早已不是秘密的秘密繼續生活下去。

「這是在擔心我？」二宮彎曲唇角，扯出一個勉強的弧度，「我啊，是不會受傷的。因為我已經是個狡猾的大人了。」  
「ニノ⋯⋯」  
「晚安，J。」  
門板在眼前關上，阻絕了松本沒說完的話。  
「演技太差了啊⋯⋯。」他搖了搖頭，不禁嘆了口氣。

「潤⋯⋯」  
聽見那人啞著嗓子喊著自己的名字，松本回過頭，便看見不知何時清醒過來的相葉站在走廊上，肩上披著毛毯，卻赤裸著雙腳。  
「怎麼醒了？」他迎上前去，沒有太多實質意義地將對方在毛絨布料底下再裹得更緊一些。  
「想喝水。」相葉的聲音仍舊懶洋洋的，撒嬌一樣地將臉蹭進他的頸窩裡面。肌膚相觸的地方能感覺到溫度確實已經降低下來。

領著相葉到廚房，讓他在餐桌邊坐下，松本拿起在碗架上瀝乾的玻璃杯裝水時，不禁注意到有人替窗台邊總是忘了照料的盆栽澆過水。  
「剛剛聽見你在門邊說話，有誰來過嗎？」  
松本將溫水遞進相葉手裡，揉了他的頭髮一把，「沒有，不是什麼重要的事情。喝過水就回去繼續睡吧。」  
「嗯⋯⋯」相葉雙手握著水杯。明知道或許會被拒絕，但他卻突然非常想要吻他。

**13.**  
二宮直到坐進車裡才從外套口袋裡拿出被冷落多時的手機。

糟透了。  
螢幕上顯示著幾通來自竹內的未接電話。還有兩個小時之前傳來的訊息——  
「因為カズさん一直沒來，所以我就先回去了⋯⋯」

他急急忙忙地回播電話給竹內，那頭反常地讓他等待了一陣子才接聽。  
「突然有點事，抱歉——」二宮果斷地對他道歉，「還是我現在過去找你？」  
但竹內只是又安靜了一會兒，才淡淡地開口問道，「『有點事』，說的是相葉さん？」  
「⋯⋯」於是這一次輪到二宮沈默了下來，竹內的聲音裡包含著某種陌生的情緒，讓他久違地感覺有些不安，「嗯，他排練到一半突然發燒，所以——」  
「我知道了。沒有關係。」竹內沒有讓他把剩下的語句說完，他只是打散二宮的尾音，「⋯⋯那麼下次再約吧。」  
「⋯⋯好。」他瞄了一眼儀表板上顯示的時間，對於隔日從一早開始就有工作的兩人來說確實是有些太晚，於是二宮只得這麼說，「早點休息，晚安。」  
「晚安，カズさん。」

切斷通話以後二宮突然覺得有些茫然。他能夠輕易地想像竹內那張臉上浮現出既失落又沮喪的表情，卻沒有辦法伸出手好好地擁抱他。

事後二宮對於他的邀約突然變得積極起來。在緊湊的工作日常中抽出時間陪他、休日也幾乎在彼此床上度過。竹內識相地不再提及那日的情緒，但他何嘗不懂，這是二宮對於失約的補償。以著他認為最能被接受的方式。

竹內是被陽光和鬧鈴吵醒的。  
他伸長了手臂抓過擱置在床頭的手機，按掉鈴聲、瞇著惺忪的睡眼一一查看未讀提醒。沒有任何緊急或重要的事情，時間還只是清晨。他望向身旁的二宮，後者還在熟睡，緊裹在棉被裡發出平穩的呼吸聲。他用手指撥開那人披散在額前的髮絲，動作卻又停頓下來，最後想了想還是什麼都沒有做。

下了床簡單沖過澡，將使用過的免洗牙刷扔進洗手台邊的垃圾桶裡。回到房間裡小心翼翼地在不吵醒二宮的程度下收拾隨身物品，卻在玄關穿鞋的時候被身後突然響起的聲音嚇了一跳。  
「要走了？今天工作不是才下午開始？」  
竹內回過頭，二宮懶洋洋地靠在牆邊，一副還沒有完全清醒的樣子。身上套著自己換下來的純色T恤，過長的衣襬堪堪蓋住腿根，而在那之下是一雙細瘦的腿。有種微妙的色情感。  
「嗯，想先回家一趟。」  
「喔。」  
「那，カズさん拜拜⋯⋯」竹內移開視線，將另外一腳套進鞋子裡面。  
「りょう。」二宮喊他，在竹內又一次回過頭時直視著他的眼睛，「過來。」  
「⋯⋯」他咬了咬嘴唇，沒有多做抵抗地脫下剛穿好的鞋、走到二宮身邊，彎身在他頰上印下一吻。

竹內無法抗拒他的任何要求。他在他的注視之下手足無措、無處可逃。  
——他看不清二宮和也的真心。

**14.**  
坐在與年末的氣溫相反、氣氛幾乎要沸騰的東京巨蛋裡，竹內的目光一刻也無法離開舞台上閃閃發亮、在他看來既熟悉又陌生的二宮和也。  
移動舞台從眼前經過，他能確信二宮在抬起手朝著觀眾席打招呼時，目光在自己臉上停留了幾秒，總是像貓一樣的唇角弧度也因而翹了起來。竹內想，他是看見他了。  
而他也無法區分心底漫出的細微甜蜜感，以及在看見相葉摟著二宮將他往懷裡帶，後者眼神裡那份無法忽視的溫柔時，從胃部深處猛然湧現出的不適，究竟哪一部分要來得更加鮮明。  
竹內閉上了眼睛。

演唱會結束之後，二宮坐上竹內的車。體內的酒精讓他還有些頭暈。竹內在駕駛座上瞄了他一眼，伸手將車內空調溫度調低一些。

「要上來嗎？」  
當那孩子將車在地下室停妥，仍舊坐在副駕上沒有動作的二宮想了想，這麼問著。第二天還有演出，然後緊接而來的是更加忙碌的跨年行程。明知道若是竹內接受邀約，上了樓之後會發生什麼，用殘存的理智怎麼想都不該這麼做，但他卻突然非常想要看見對方眼裡亮起來的光芒。  
——二宮不記得上一次自己被好好地擁進那溫暖寬大的懷裡究竟是什麼時候。

可出乎他的預料之外，竹內只是握緊了放置在腿上的雙手，搖了搖頭。  
「⋯⋯怎麼了？」面對那孩子突如其來的反常，他的腦裡浮現出模糊的不安預感。  
「二宮さん。」於是竹內抬眼望向他，咬了咬嘴唇，像是終於下定決心，「我要跟二宮さん分手。」  
他不敢去看二宮臉上究竟是什麼表情。如果看見直到現在仍舊深深迷戀著的年長男人因著自己而露出迷惘或者受傷的神色，若是他開口挽留的話——竹內知道自己絕對、一定會心軟的。  
「我喜歡二宮さん，太喜歡了。現在也是。」他盯著自己的雙手，繼續說了下去，語速很快。僅剩的勇氣只足夠支撐他到被二宮打斷以前，「和二宮さん在一起太痛苦，同時又太快樂——可是、可是我真的不想要再這樣繼續狼狽下去了。」他的眼眶開始發燙，胸腔裡如同火燒般疼痛，竹內感覺自己就快要窒息。

「你知道我一直都在努力。」沈默了許久之後二宮終於開口，視線緊盯著竹內的側臉，「——我也想要能夠喜歡上真正喜歡自己的人啊。」  
「⋯⋯可是二宮さん是做不到的。」那孩子的嘴邊扯出破碎的笑意，他第一次在那張總是泛著陽光的臉上見到這樣的表情，「打從一開始，我們就都再明白不過的。不是嗎。」而二宮發現自己竟然無言以對。

「抱歉，讓你一直以來都這麼痛苦。」於是他只能傾身向前，在竹內的唇角印下不帶情慾的一吻，「再見。」  
和兩人之間的初次親吻不同，這一次他並沒有嚐到眼淚的味道，但苦澀的滋味卻是有過之而無不及。

直到對方起身開門、下車，竹內才鼓起勇氣望向那頭也不回的背影。二宮和也不會挽留他，如同預料一般。  
——就這樣結束了啊。他想著，在空無一人的昏暗停車場裡，終於咬著嘴唇哭了出來。

**15.**  
分手過後幾乎一整年沒有直接聯繫，竹內費了一番功夫——用忙碌的工作填滿生活，嘗試和不同的女孩子交往——直到他總算可以戒斷主動搜尋二宮的新聞，直到在海外見面會上唱起與自己心境全然相違的甜蜜戀歌、說著「嵐さん果然相當有人氣呢」這樣輕巧討喜的話，直到能夠在訪談裡說出最疼自己的前輩是二宮和也而提及這個名字時不再感到疼痛。  
直到他覺得自己終於可以忘記他。

直到那個秋冬之際的清晨，鋪天蓋地的新聞全是那人結婚的消息。然後緊接而來的是二宮和也的手寫信。

從最初震驚帶來的腦中一片空白裡回過神來，竹內盯著手機許久，最後還是咬著嘴唇刪除了簡單的「恭喜」幾個字。  
再會了。他想。我曾深愛過的男人。

竹內脫力般地倒回床上，將臉埋進枕頭裡，卻聽見剛被自己扔到一旁的手機發出震動著的訊息提示音。他猶豫著，伸長了手將手機重新握回掌心裡。

那人的訊息安靜地躺在一片空白的對話視窗最上緣。只是簡單的字句，但竹內彷彿能夠聽見二宮的聲音這麼對他說。

「想要見你。」

END


End file.
